Kingdom HeartStuck
by JohnEgbert 413
Summary: (If that title has been taken, please let me know; I didn't find any story like it myself, but I could be mistaken) It's all in the title, really. What if Kingdom Hearts starred characters from Homestuck? (Lame description, but hopefully the writing stands; T for the language because by golly, everyone curses).


(AN: Hello there! I know people have done it before (well, probably), but I wanted to take a swing at it myself! I'm working on several projects currently, but I'll update them up, including this one, as often as possible! I based this off my own playing of the game, and my only request of you, the reader, is to let me know how I can improve my writing for this. Actions and details aren't quite my strengths, but if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Welp, I'm going to shut up now, and let you read on.) -John

* * *

 _I've been having these weird thoughts lately.  
...having...weird  
...real or not?  
like is any of this real or not?  
real ?_

John falls through the darkness of the water, but lands softly on a glass platform with a strange woman surrounded by seven short men with funny hats embedded in the design of the platform. As he looks around his surroundings, he can see only an empty darkness beyond the platforms.

 _ **So much to do...  
so little time...  
Take your time...  
don't be afraid...**_ **  
The door is still shut.  
Now, step forward.  
Can you do it?**

John takes a few steps forward until he reaches the center of the platform.  
 **  
Power sleeps within you.** An alter with a Shield appears behind John.  
 **If you give it form...** An alter with a Staff appears to the right of John.  
 **It will give you strength.** An alter with a Sword appears to the left of John.  
 **Choose well.**

John thinks for a moment, to decide what he thinks will aid him most. He then walks to the Shield and grabs it. The Shield is of normal shape, much like a sideways D but of strange design; it was black with a red border that covered all the edges. In the center, there were green squares and a triangle, making an unknown symbol.

 **The Power of the Guardian.  
Kindness to aid friends.  
A shield to repel all.  
Is this the power you seek?**

He considers his option, and then he decides, "Yes.". The Shield suddenly disappears.

 **Your path is set.  
Now, what will you give up in exchange?**

John looks between the two other mysterious objects. He knew he had to give up either the Sword or the Staff. He decides to choose the Staff. The Staff was a simple rod, but it too had the strange symbol, much like the Shield.

 **The Power of the Mystic.  
Inner strength.  
A staff of wonder and ruin.  
You give up this power?**

John hesitates. Should he sacrifice knowledge over power? He knows he must answer now, so he says, "Yes."  
Like the Shield, the Staff disappears.

 **You have chosen the Power of the Guardian.  
You have sacrificed the Power of the Mystic.  
Is this the form you choose?**

"Yes."  
The alters then crash into the platform as it shatters beneath John's feet, making him plummet into more darkness, but once more, he lands softly on his feet on another glass platform. This platform has a different woman embedded in the design, one that seems to be wearing a blue dress.  
The Shield appears in John's hand.

 **You've gained the power to fight.**

John bashes his shield against the air to test how well he can use it.

 **All right! You got it.  
Use this power to protect yourself and others.  
There will be times where you have to fight.**

*Shadowy Beings emerge from the floor*

 **Keep your light burning strong.**

The Shadowy Creatures being to charge towards John. He quickly bashes one of the Creatures with his shield repeatedly until it disappears and turns back into a shadow. At the defeat of one of the Creatures, the others disappear as well. A Creature suddenly appears behind John.

 **Behind you!**

John turns and bashes the Creature until it disappears. He does the same for the other three Creatures. He is hit a few times in the process. After the last Creature was defeated, the platform begins to turn into a shadowy quicksand, sucking John in, barely giving him time to struggle. He awakens on another glass platform, with nothing but a translucent door on it. He walks to the door to try to open it, but he cannot. A light beams down and a chest appears. Curious, John walks to the mysterious object. As he opens the chest, it disappears and a large crate appears behind John. John believed there was an item inside of it, so he bashed his shield against the crate until it broke, revealing a Potion. The door shines as its border becomes solid. A barrel, too, appears. He then goes to pick it up for an unknown reason. The door then became entirely solid. As he opens the door, a blinding light shines through. John walks through the door only to be transported to a wooden platform at an island.

 **Hold on.  
The door won't open just yet.  
First, tell me more about yourself.**

Surrounding John are three people. John walks to the young girl in front of him.  
"What's most **important to you**?" She asks him.  
" **Friendship** , of course."  
"Is friendship such a big deal?"

Her response bewilders John; friendship and trust should be the most important thing to most people. He goes on to the man behind him.  
"What do you **want outta life**?"  
"To **broaden my horizons**."  
"To broaden your horizons, huh?"

John nods to the man. He finally goes to the small boy to his right.  
"What are **you afraid of**?"  
"Being **indecisive** "  
"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?"  
John contemplates on this. To be indecisive is to doubt yourself, and if he ever doubted himself, he would be in some serious hot water.

 _ **You want friendship.  
You want to broaden your horizons.  
You're afraid of being indecisive.  
Your adventure begins at midday.**_ _ **  
Keep a steady pace and**_ _ **  
you'll come through fine.  
The day you will open the door is  
both far off and very near.**_

John appears on another glass platform. This one has another woman in it's design, though she has a purple dress and is surronded by thorns. As John steps forward, he is immediately surrounded by a group of the Shadows. They charge at him, but he swiftly dodges the first attacker. He bashes at the one on his right, but before the final hit, he jumps out the way of an attacking Shadow. He then counters it with his shield, destroying it and the other Being near it. Three more lash at him and while two hits were successful, the third one was stopped as John slayed it. Before his hit to a Being landed, it dropped to the floor and slid on the groud, under John's feet. He turns to face it, but while he was turned, a Shadow jumped through the air and hit him. He quickly bashed the Being and proceed to vanquish the Shadows with little effort.

As the last of the creatures were killed, a light shown down on the platform, making a circle. John somehow knew that if he were to stand in this Light Circle, he would have comfort in battle and would restore his energy. As he stood in it, another light came from it and lead to the opposite said of the platform, creating a stained-glass bridge as it flew into the darkness. John dashes up the bridge, he reaches another platform, this woman with a yellow dress. As he reaches the center, he notices his shadow beginning to change.

 _ **The closer you get to the light,  
the greater your shadow becomes.**_

John's shadow separated from him, taking solid form and growing to an exponential size as John, in pure shock, backs away from it.

 _ **But don't be afraid.  
And don't forget...**_

John tries to run away, but he nearly falls off the platform. Turning back, he saw that the creature had grown to it's full size. This Shadowy Beast was more than the Creatures he previously fought. John knew this Beast represented his GrimDarkside. It raised it's hand, and a shadowy essence surrounded the fist as it slammed it into the ground, the platform emitting a shadowy pool to form where the blow landed. John knew he had to fight to survive, so he jumped up on the shadowy fist, up the Beast's arm and with all his might, he began to hit the head of the GrimDarkside.

In anger and pain, the Beast stood up, knocking John back to the floor. The fist had summoned lesser Creatures to attack John, so as the Beast began to charge an attack, John defended himself against the Shadows. As John attacked and blocked each Shadow, he noticed that the Beast was done charging it's attack, launching spheres of darkness at him. He was caught off guard for the first wave, a strong hit knocking him off his feet. For the second round, he tried to dodge them, which proved to be more difficult than he imagined. Finally, as the Beast launched three spheres, John realized he could possibly deflect the darkness back at his attacker. He stood his ground, and as the three spheres came to hit him, he used his shield and reflected the energy back at the Beast, giving quite the hit.

The Beast stopped it's barrage of darkness and hit the platform with it's shadowy fist. The ground began to become void once more, but John knew his GrimDarkside was on it's last legs. He dashed up the arm, ignoring all of the Shadows being summoned and attacked the Beast's head with a strong determination. But, when he delivered what he thought would be the final blow, his shield disappears from his grasp, leaving him entirely defenseless. The Beast strikes, leaving John lucky to have quickly dodged it. In doing so though, he fell to the ground, and a pool of darkness began to surround him and pull him into the void. The Beast does not attack John, but it simply stares in his eyes.

 **But do not be afraid**

He can see nothing but darkness as he is completely submerged in the shadows.

 **For you hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

His last attempt of freedom is in vain, as he stretches his arm out to try to find something, anything to pull himself out. The darkness consumes him.

 **So don't forget:**

He can fight no more, as the void takes him completely.

 **You are the one who will open the door.**


End file.
